rain of colours
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: its bonfire night for the yu yu hakusho gang. pairings Yusukexkurama yukinaxkuwabara.


**Raining colours:**

**Authors note: **

**Hey folks, it's me! Yes I know I haven't completed my other Yu Yu Hakusho story, but since it's been bonfires night I thought I'd might as well write one. Hehe so here ya go. Review people! This is only going to be a short one I'm afraid. I do not own any of the characters…. Unfortunately.**

…**.**

It was a cool, crisp, clear November night. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky. Or you'd think they were starts until they fell from the night abyss in various colours and loud booms of sound.

BANG! A large rocket burst into life, sending flashes of gold and green across the night. Three more went of. The sky lit up with bright reds and purples. The lights scattered above the cliff side that nestled outside the town. Fireworks appeared from everywhere. Loud bangs echoed all around.

"Ooh that one was pretty" a small voice commented. A small blunette girl was nestled in the lap of the tall carrot topped Kuwabara. A huge smile on his face.

"Yep, oh look here comes another rocket" he stated. A sure enough one whizzed up into the air and exploded just in front of them in dazzling silver. Yukina squealed in delight as the colour twinkled then faded away.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she asked, Kuwabara nodded his head as he encircled his arms around the young koorimes waist. A low growl was heard from behind them.

"Relax Hiei, I'm not going to hurt her" the orange haired boy stated simply, not really looking behind him.

"Hn…. You wouldn't be able to, I'd kill you before you lay a hand on her" Hiei grounded out. Yukina turned in her spot on Kuwabara's lap and faced her brother.

"Aww Hiei, aren't the fire works lovely?" she asked innocently. Hiei just sighed deeply before nodding his head. Yukina smiled at this and returned her gaze towards the falling stars.

Just sitting at the edge of the cliff was Yusuke. And in his arms wrapped in a small blanket was the foxy Kurama. Both watched in silence as rockets darted across the night sky, leaving trails of light which slowly fluttered down to Earth. The young detective glanced down at the fox before him, the fox's eyes were wide with amusement. His lips raised in a delicate smile. And his cheeks were a dusty pink from the nippy cold. The fox then turned to face him, his smile still on his face.

Yusuke's face sported the same pinkish glow that Kurama did. His amber eyes shimmered in the bright lights.

"You enjoying yourself fox boy?" Yusuke asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Indeed, and I see Hiei is as well" Kurama commented as he looked over the detectives' shoulder. Yusuke followed the fox's gaze to meet with a rare sight. The small fire demon was smiling happily as whistling fireworks danced above them.

"I'm glad everyone is." Yusuke said as he returned his face to the fox.

"But do you know what I'd really enjoy?" Kurama asked, his voice lowered to just a whisper, forcing the detective to move in closer.

"And what would that be?" Yusuke asked. Suddenly Kuramas' lips were upon him. And just like the fireworks above, a spark burned between them. Their lips pressed against each other in a tender kiss. Kurama opened his lips slightly and Yusuke took the chance to dart his tongue into the fox's warm mouth. Kurama moaned into kiss. He draped his arms over Yusuke's shoulders as the detective in turn wrapped his arms around the fox's waist and pulled him closer to himself.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a crashing boom from above. Both teens turned their heads to see a large burst of colour shatter the darkness. Stars of red and green cascaded down towards them. Trails of silver following them, sparkling like stardust. The boys just sat there, ever smiling. In each others arms. As rain of colour fell around them.

**Au: I know it's short, but this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I had just recently been to my local bonfire night and the main colour scheme was red and green, so I thought hey Kurama and Yusuke. So yeah, be nice people =]**


End file.
